


Curvy Girl

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [74]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Curvy!reader, F/M, Female receiving oral, Oral Sex, chubby!reader, p in v sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by @thebookwormslytherin :  Can I request a Bucky × reader fic where reader is a bit chubby and self conscious so she doesn’t wear shorts and skirts much but it’s Halloween and she decided to go a 40’s girl wearing skirt and Bucky is just mesmerized? Maybe they confess they love each other and it ends up in smut?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 42





	Curvy Girl

“You look fine, Y/N. I promise.” you heard Wanda call out from your room. You looked at yourself in your bathroom mirror. The costume you were wearing was nothing like the clothes you’re used to. When working with SHIELD, you get away with wearing pantsuits instead of skirts like the other women. You weren’t too confident with how you looked and you just felt better wearing something that covered your chubby legs. But this? This was something else.

The [40′s army girl uniform](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2F236x%2Fc7%2F4e%2F35%2Fc74e35131175acb682978c7fd3204f43--army-girls-sugar-candy.jpg&t=NDFhODhmMWU0ZDNlYTVlZmUxY2MxNjU5YzA4OGY1NjFkMzAzNmYxOCw5MjJhNDZlZjQ4YzNiYzVlYTE3MzMzMDA1MThhMzIyYTI1MjJkMmVl), with it’s fitted olive green skirt and matching blazer hugged your body perfectly, showing off your curves. The fishnets were a bit uncomfortable for you to wear, but you agreed to wear them only because you believed the pattern would distract people from actually staring at your chubby legs. 

“Come on, Y/N! The party started ten minutes ago!” You heard Wanda’s voice.

You gave a deep breath and mumbled some words of encouragement to yourself, “Alright, Y/N. You got this.”

You opened the door and stepped out. Wanda looked up from her phone and smiled, “You ready?”

You nervously shrugged, “I guess so.”

She stood up and offered her hand to you, “You look super sexy. Your man will never know what’ll hit him.”

Her comment made you groan as you took her hand, “Wanda, please don’t make me do this. I feel ridiculous!”

She rolled her eyes at you, “You promised me you’d go. Too late to take to take it back.” She dragged you out the door, it slamming shut behind her.

Bucky was already at the venue along with Steve and Sam. Steve was dressed as Han Solo while Sam dressed as Mace Windu. Bucky, however, was dressed as Superman and was currently being scolded by Sam.

“We talked about this, man! I said we were going to be Star Wars characters!” Sam exclaimed as he waved his purple lightsaber toy around. 

Bucky snorted, “I didn’t think you were serious.”

Sam glared at him and then looked to Steve, “Cap-”

Steve held up his hands and stepped back, “This is between you two. I don’t care. At least Bucky dressed up.”

“Pft. Fine. Whatever.” he picked up his drink from the bar counter and as he took a sip, he choked. 

Steve pat his friend on the back, “You okay?” As Sam coughed and gasped for air, he pointed towards the entrance of the venue. Steve followed the direction and when he saw you and Wanda standing there, his eyes widened, “Oh wow.”

Bucky’s face scrunched up in confusion as his friends gawked at whatever the Hell they were-, “Holy shit.” He watched as you, his girl, walked further into the ballroom that was decorated for the occasion. You were stopped by Nat, who ran up to you and hugged you. 

This was a different side of you that Bucky’s never seen. Whenever he saw you, you liked to cover up as much as yourself as possible. But there you were, in your 40s army girl costume with a tight skirt and fishnets. The entire ensemble fitting to your form. He couldn’t help but smirk and bite his lip. You were sexy as hell!

He then felt a slap on his head, “Hey! What the hell!” 

Sam smirked, “You were drooling.”

“Shut up,” he said with a shove. He then set his beer on the counter and straightened his posture. He looked to Steve, “How do I look?”

“Stu-” Sam began to speak up, but Steve slapped a hand on his mouth.

“Good. Now go.” The two watched Bucky walk over to you with confidence.

As you listened to Nat speak, you felt Wanda lean in and whisper, “Guess who’s on their way over here.”

Your eyes dart behind Nat to see Bucky, dressed as Superman, coming towards you. Nat followed your eyes and smirked, “Well hey, Barnes. Trading one superhero persona for another? Not really original.”

He rolled his eyes as he stood before the three of you, “Quit it, Nat.” he then turned to you, “Hi, Y/N. Wanda.”

You waved, “Hey, Buck.”

He looked you up and down and cleared his throat, “You look-wow.”

You chuckled, “Thanks. I’ll admit, it’s out of my comfort zone, but I promised Wanda to try something different.”

Nat and Wanda watched the two of you until Wanda spoke up, “We’re gonna get some drinks.” they both scurried away to join Sam and Steve. Leaving you and Bucky alone.

Bucky leaned in and murmured in your ear, “Your costume is killin’ me, doll. Is this all for me?” he hands slide up your sides and rest on your hips. You nervously nod and he chuckles, “Damn. Aren’t I lucky to have a dame as sexy as you.”

“You really like it?” You ask apprehensively.

Bucky pulled you closer, your chest pressed up against his body, “Baby, I fucking love it.” he takes your hand and brings it to his hardened bulge beneath the Superman costume, “You feel that? You feel what you’re doing to me?”

You couldn’t help but smirk, “You know, I saw a lounge down the hall. It’s deserted and I’m suddenly not feeling so well.”

He darkly chuckled, the sound making your panties damp, “Well, what kind of hero would I be if I didn’t help a woman in distress?” he spun you around and led you towards the door, not seeing an exchange of bills among your friends.

You led Bucky to the empty lounge towards the end of the hallway. The door shut behind you and locked with a click. Bucky immediately pinned your body against the door, kissing your lips with desperation and intensity.

“You’re so fucking sexy. I swear,” he mumbled against you lips. He hiked up your skirt, it bunching around your waist. He then fell to his knees, his hands running up your fishnet clad legs. “I fucking love these, baby.” He took your lecg and hooked it over his shoulder. When his hands reached the crotch area, his ripped a hole through it, gaining access to your lace covered pussy. 

“Please, Bucky,” you breathed out as your hand weaved through his gelled hair. 

“I got you, doll. I’ll give you what you want. Don’t worry.” he moved your panties to the side and licked a stripe up your slit. Your head fell back against the door as you moaned and Bucky smiled into your pussy. His tongue delved into your heat causing you moan louder.

“Fuck, your tongue feels good.” you smiled when you saw Bucky wink up at you. 

“Mmm. You always taste so sweet for me, baby girl. Like a goddamn peach.” His tongue collecting your juices as his fingers rubbed circles along your clit. 

You gripped Bucky’s hair tight, “Shiiiit, Bucky. Right there. Make me cum on your tongue.”

“You got it, sweetheart.” his tongue and fingers switched places. Two fingers slowly entered your wet core as he gave quick kitten licks to your clit. With his tongue working fast and his fingers pumping in and out of you, your orgasm was building up quicker than you anticipated.

“Oh God! Bucky!” your orgasm came over you, Bucky continuing with pleasuring you, helping you wide through your orgasm. With a kiss to your pussy, he pulled his fingers out. Through your post-orgasmic haze, you watched him lick his appendages clean. 

Bucky stood up and pushed his pants down, his cock standing up hard and proud before, “Got a couple more orgasms in ya, doll?”

You giggled, “Always.” You hooked your leg around his torso, your other one keeping you up right. Bucky took his cock in his hand and slowly guided himself into you. 

He groaned in pleasure, “Always feel so good for me, Y/N.” he leaned in and pressed a kiss to your lips, “I love your pussy.”

“I love you,” you breathed out mindlessly. When you realized what you said, your eyes widened, “Wait. Fuck. I didn’t-mf!”

Bucky pressed his lips to you once more, “I love you too,” he murmured, “Now lemme show you how much.”


End file.
